


Measure Me Out

by kuro49



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mutant Road Trip, i am new to not so vague sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles/Erik. He is emotionally invested. He is emotionally invalid. And they are perfect beyond any measurable methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Train of thought: On a 2 hours drive back to uni, it is raining. Hence, Charles/Erik mutant road trip fic in the rain must be written, now!

They are driving on an interstate highway when it starts to rain.

It is a drizzle, a slight pitter-patter against the windshield before it begins to pour. The sky is a deep gray, they are in the center of a waste land of another nameless county and Charles’ eyes are starting to become out of focus. Erik turns back on the road and feels ahead for miles and miles for the existence of another car, he finds none.

And the rain is getting louder above their heads.

He doesn’t stop, the speedometer steadily rises and Charles is blinking the haze from his eyes.

“You’re pushing 140.”

His voice is hoarse and low while Erik makes a low hum in the back of his throat and continues to apply pressure against the gas pedal.

Charles’ back is pressed against his seat and they are driving at the edge of spiralling completely out of control. Erik takes a long winding curve and the hum of the metal rims in the four wheels gives him his first taste of the self-presented danger in his powers. (Reckless, maybe, but he has never felt that his powers could be dangerous enough to hurt himself, it just doesn’t seem possible.)

“Its a 90 kilometres per hour zone, Erik.”

He is making a statement but the warning is absent from his tone.

“Yes, that’s right.”

And then he falls silent. This is not one of the times silence can keep them at bay. This is one of those times that silence becomes their last resort and this is the fundamental resource in which they draw their powers from.

They have no sense of danger, he thinks, shrinking into his seat.

The rain streaks harsh lines across the windows. It is both fluid and defined. Charles tilts his head and rests his temple against the cool glass. Speed catches out at them and Erik doesn’t slow down.

He hears the whooshing of the wind outside and finally closes his eyes.

000

“I’m not a girl, Erik. You don’t need to protect me like this.”

She is their fourth rejection and she can do things Charles never imagined possible.

The ground is wet and the skies are still gray.

Erik pulls him back from the imminent danger and she runs for her life, thinking her safe sanctuary is once again compromised and no amounts of Charles’ convincing can make her stay. Erik’s grip is hard and tight around his shoulders. He doesn’t wince even if it’s border lining on painful.

“You’re an academic.”

The rain is cold on impact. And this fight is nothing Erik hasn’t seen before but this is something that shouldn’t involve someone who has never seen blood or hardship in this shape or form.

“I can fend for myself.”

“I know.” Erik doesn’t want to take him down to where the ground is paved with blood and bodies. Charles is meant for something brighter than what he had. You can do so much more than that.

“Then stop, please.” Charles says and he is more aggravated by his words than her actions.

“I don’t want you to dirty your hands for this.” He releases his grip on his shoulders, allowing the other man to pull away. But Charles is stubborn and he doesn’t move. Erik firmly finishes, voice a cold hard edge. “That’s all.”

Charles stares up at him, examines the situation like he has years worth of experience in reading people, and maybe he should but he doesn’t and this is different. He doesn’t delve into the other’s thoughts, he merely does this all on his own. He is a little proud or maybe he just knows Erik better than anyone else, or maybe this is all that he puts his hopes on.

He is quiet and he starts off slow but it is just loud enough for both of them to hear.

“…You…" He clenches his hands into fists at his sides. "You think this isn’t worth it.”

“No, not for you.”

His eyes are a blazing blue.

But he repeats himself, knowing full well words can never convince Erik of his cause. (That he will bleed for his beliefs and cry for everyone but himself.)

“I think you are trying to degrade yourself to a level I can’t reach.”

There is no hesitance because there are some places that Erik will go that Charles should never even know about.

“Good.”

Erik turns and walks back to the corner where he has parked their vehicle, the feel of Charles’ cardigan crumpled beneath his fingertips brings his initial reactions of fight or flight back from the grave. Because Erik knows just how dangerous Charles is.

Has known it since the first time he has heard the sound of his voice in his head.

000

They don’t talk about their mutual disagreements when the clothes come off.

And Erik is quiet when Charles fucks into him.

But his silence speaks louder than any lewd moans or passionate groans can say. He is a man of physicality, not feelings or emotions that rises from the pit of his stomach. There are no butterflies batting in confinement, there is only nausea and pain, and a hint of pleasure as he finally adjusts. He shifts his hips and Charles is pressing deeper in.

Charles doesn’t try to be careful with him because it isn’t something Erik needs or even thinks about. He only knows his way when there are brutality and knifes, and Charles tires to work around that.

He might not be quite right but this too is a form of love.

Charles leans down and plants a kiss on Erik’s shoulder. Lips pressing over another faint white line, a cut from the past. Even if Erik makes no indications he even notices, the comfort is for another nightmare in another night.

He moves, his fingers grip at the sheets and the florescent hotel lights are beginning to hurt his eyes.

The rain doesn’t stop falling even when the curtains are pulled tight over the panes of glass.

Charles swallows the silence over Erik’s lips and this only ever hurts (before the pleasure can come.)

There is water in their eyes, but it never falls.

XXX Kuro


End file.
